


Incorrect use of the word 'Drabbles'

by Anon1Adult



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apple slurping noises, Donuts were involved, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Restaurant AU -but you know- with demons, Tony started it, because I started watching Supernatural, not completely unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to post the stuff that wouldn't leave my brain alone, or I typed too quickly for it to escape.<br/>WIPs might end up here but fingers crossed I stick with them long enough to give them their own heading.<br/>If the rating must go higher than 'Teen and Up' I'll probably just make it it's own PWP. Because honestly, we can't have too many of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing is polite, but I don't really want to do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta type assistance. All mistakes are my own.  
> Point and laugh if you find one.
> 
> Short brain-to-text dump spurred by this picture: http://good-old-american-boyscout.tumblr.com/post/34054218488  
> (I feel bad linking to here because it's not credited to the artist, just the person it was reblogged from.)

The door to the meeting room opened silently and Tony walked in giving Fury his biggest smile. “So nice of you join us Mr. Stark."

"You didn’t honestly think I’d deny you the honor of my presence did you?"  

"This meeting started 20 minutes ago, the possibility of you missing it yet again hadn’t crossed my mind."  

Tony set the donuts on the table and took his seat next to Steve and flipping open the lid. The smell was divine and he grabbed a donut and pushed the box towards Steve who took one then pushed it back without pausing as he answered Fury.

The meeting went on, Tony interjected where he saw fit and the donut box slowly emptied.  

He was eye balling the last donut as the box sat between himself and Steve when Fury’s voice broke his concentration.  

"And finally, Stark. We found another group parading around with your weapons. Figured you might want to go out and handle it like old times." Tony was already tapping at his phone before Fury was even finished talking. Finding the recon report of where his weapons were being held. Another benefit of this SHEILD alliance they had. Fury honored Tony’s need to protect the world from the weapons he built.  

"I’ll take care of it." With a copy of the report secure on his own database Tony turned his attention back to the box of donuts only to find it empty.  

Steve, the metabolism beast that he was, had it laying on the napkin in front of him.  

Around them the meeting was wrapping up but Tony was focused on the sweet pastry.  

Steve stood and set it between his teeth to gather the papers he’d been taking notes on. 

As he straightened up Tony attacked.    
He grabbed Steve’s wrist and gave it a tug. 

Steve’s surprised eyes turned towards him and Tony leaned in, his lips wrapping around the end of the donut hanging from Steve’s mouth.

The donut was too large for Tony to just swallow whole so he settled for a mini tug of war.  
Their noses brushed as Tony adjusted his bite to not just take a bite out of the pastry, but to try to pull the majority of the donut free of Steve’s mouth. The surprise was still evident in Steve’s eyes, but now so was the blush taking over his cheeks.

It didn’t occur to Tony that Steve could punch him until he was literally nose to nose with him. This wasn’t his smartest move but now that he had his mouth on the donut he wasn’t letting go based on principal.  

He shifted his eyes from Steve’s cheeks to his eyes and was a little stunned to see a flicker of lust there.  

The blush was steadily getting darker, but Steve used the hold Tony had on the donut to wrap more of his lips around the pastry before biting down and moving out of the other man’s space.  

The room was silent as Steve chewed. That he had just practically made out with Tony in front of his team kept the blush on his face hot.  

A part of Tony’s mind wanted to know how far he could push this new development. He held out one of the pieces of the donut that had been severed when he had bitten through his trophy. Steve looked at it then held out his hand to take the offered piece.  

Tony swooped in and nipped the piece out of his fingers, his eyes were full of mirth when they made eye contact again. With a laugh under his breath Tony popped the other piece in his mouth.  

Steve tossed the papers on the table and threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Tony’s head their lips crashing together. Steve forced his tongue into Tony’s mouth to retrieve the piece then quickly swallowed it.  

The taste danced across his tongue, it was delicious sweet with the sugar and something that was completely Tony. He tongued the inside of Tony’s mouth again trying to chase that taste.  

Tony’s tongue had started to probe at his own when someone cleared their throat.  

Steve jerked his head back, his fingers still in Tony’s hair trapping him in place.  

With a side glance Steve saw Fury looking less than pleased, or nauseous, but he didn’t stick around long enough to find out.

He gathered the papers from the table and was out the door fast enough he hoped that no one saw the beginning of just how excited the food war had made him. 


	2. Should Lower Your Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta to give it the look over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.

"I don't want to tell you to cut your hair, but you should seriously consider it."

Tony waltzed into the room setting the screw driver down on the kitchen counter.

Steve glanced up from reading the paper to made sure Tony saw his unimpressed look before turning back to reading. "And what brought this on?"

"That it drives me nuts just looking at it sitting on your forehead. That has to itch you wouldn't be able to convince me otherwise."

With his brows pulled together in confused Steve lowered his morning paper to show Tony that he had his full attention.

"It doesn't itch and it doesn't touch my forehead."

Tony scoffed, "Please, there is no way you haven't noticed. Any bit of perspiration and your hair falls from the whimsical gelled up thing you have going on to almost touching your eyebrows."

The thought process of trying to see where he was coming from to trying to understand why it was even worth mentioning didn't change Steve's facial expression.

"And that bothers you?"

Greased hands pulled the fruit bowl towards the ends of the counter, "Only when trying to design you another spangly outfit."

Ah, there is the founding train of thought.

Steve hummed a sound of understanding but didn't say anything.

When it looked like Tony wasn't going to say anything either, his mouth currently being stuffed with apple, he returned to his morning paper.

A few minutes ticked by and Steve felt a frown fall over him again.

Why was Tony being so quiet?

Then he felt the ghost of fingers running up the back of his skull starting at his hair line.

His spine stiffened but he didn't dare move. Tony wasn't known for his predictability and Steve didn't want to add to that unknown by startling him.

"Tony?"

The fingers continued their way up the back of his head and started moving forward just above his ears.

Tony gave a grunt of acknowledgment but didn't stop or say anything further.

His fingers just kept moving, slowly but steadily, through Steve's hair. The nails lightly scraping against his scalp felt wonderful. The long fingers gently tugged at the front of his hair, pulling it from the gelled sweep Steve had styled it in this morning, to a gathered pile on top of his head. Even though Tony wasn't physically pressed against him, he could still feel the other man's body heat through his button up and white undershirt.

The fingers shifted slightly to start at his hair line in front then slowly raked back, his nails intentionally trailing along his scalp. The hair no longer held in its gelled position gently fell forward to completely cover his forehead. He felt Tony's hands sweep over the back of his head then completely disappear.

Steve opened his eyes he didn't know he had closed when Tony make a lewd slurping sound, that was followed by a distinct apple crunch.

When the dark haired man stepped up beside Steve, chewing an apple and surveying his handy work, Steve had to bite his lip. Complete personal space violation.

"Hmm, it's slightly better. A little shorter and more spiked should really do it."

"I-" He cleared his throat, "I'd be copying your hairstyle."

Tony took another bite out of the apple with a loud crunch, "Hn, I've had people doing the flattery by imitation thing going to a while now. One more wouldn't hurt."

They stared at each other for a moment, Steve still hyper-aware of Tony's radiating body heat. His big brown eyes never left Steve's as he took another bite out of his apple. A calculating look came over his face then he abruptly turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Steve blinked after his departure then shifted his attention back to the paper. The print settling was loud in the now empty room.

"But I don't want to copy your hairstyle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a Cap2 spoiler but:  
> I had the thought "Steve's hair would be kinda cute just a hair shorter". With the pictures that keep coming out I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought that.


	3. I'm not really Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't technically a match maker.  
> He just knows what elements need to be added to help grow what is already there. And he's good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's un-beta'd. Are ya surprised?
> 
> This happened because I started watching Supernatural.   
> I'm just a breath away from calling watching it a mistake. Mistake in that I don't do horror, or suspense well and well that's kinda of _it's thing_. I have the Supernatural wiki up and read the highlight of the episode, the monster, how many people die, just so I'm not terrified out of my wits when it does happen. I'm a sad, sad mess.
> 
> But enough about my brain! Have a look in my brain!! (4 hours of sleep in the past 48 hours, can ya tell?)

Steve is a waiter.

It's a high end restaurant and from day one the management expresses the importance of having good timing when arriving at the table. 

Steve had become a professional at judging when to arrive. 

He had lost count of how many times he'd stepped in as a couple was about to begin a heated debate. 

He'd only had a handful of times he actually had to have the chefs make the food again because the first order had gotten cold and he hadn't seen a moment to breath a couple's attention away from each other. 

The other wait staff jokingly called him cupid because often times he would stop a waiter from arriving at a table and breaking the connection two people were sharing. 

He never corrected them or took offense to the name.   
If they wanted to believe he was as great as cupid who was he to stop them? 

When the nights were slow, and there weren't many couples, he would pull out his sketch book and quickly sketch two people lost in each other in the middle of a semi-public location. 

It was one such night he met Tony Stark. 

He'd watched the couple come in and immediately noticed they weren't lovers or had even been together for any amount of time.

Overall what people did on their own time with their own money wasn't his business, but deep down it bothered him that one night stands would choose this restaurant to put on the moves. 

Love was something that grew further here. Love being so pure between two people, it felt like salt in a cut when he had to cater to the couples that treated this place like a road side bar. 

He could see the difference in a first date couples verses the one night stands. 

The stolen glances and shy smiles were as second nature to this place as the candles on each table. 

This place encouraged intimacy. 

It in encouraged two people to look into each other's souls and connect in a way that was becoming lost on the world today.

The meaningless touching and far too many batted eye lashes felt less like a lie and more like a physical blow. 

Steve hid it well. 

He didn't let it show, still had perfect timing to the table. 

The perfect distraction when the silence started. 

The invisible hand that filled water glasses and made sure there was as much wine as they needed. 

But it still hurt him. 

 

As Stark had come through the door Steve realized he knew this man. 

Well, he had heard of him. 

Tony Stark was a very popular, always appearing on TV or a magazine cover, but Steve had no real interest in him. And being a profession dictated he treat him as if he were any other person, which Steve had little to no trouble doing. 

Until he saw Stark's eyes. 

It took his breath away that one man, all on his own, held everything a relationship tried to grow to become. 

In his eyes Steve could practically see his every thought. 

He had to mentally shake himself, watching a man like that could become addictive.

He introduced himself and offered the night's specials along with the wine list. 

Stark ordered a tasteful Italian wine without opening the menu. Stealing a smile from Steve when he requested it in Italian. 

Steve had saw the mirth in his eyes when Steve confirmed his order and asked if he'd like anything else in the same tongue. 

Stark had declined with a smile in his eye but Steve had to stop himself from gasping as Stark's emotional eyes turned to his date and the merriment was closed off in an instant.

Like snuffing a candle. 

By all outward indications Stark's expression hadn't changed from the smile and eye crinkles when he turning from Steve to his date, but Steve had felt it.

 

Stark's table hadn't been the only one he'd been assigned to that night. He had two others, but they'd been present for a while and Steve had already served their meal and replaced the empty bottle of wine with another. 

He had a few moments to observe the man and his date.

After a short while he had to wonder how the woman Stark was with didn't see it? 

How did she not see the veil of disinterest in his eyes when she talked about her latest gossip column discovery? The intense boredom in their depths when all she did was nod along as he talked about his latest project. Why was he here with her at all if he had no interest?

What was starting to alarm Steve far more was the way Stark always knew he was around. 

He was never surprised when Steve appeared at the edge of the table, even though his date had let out a small gasp. 

He didn't escape Stark's glance as he replaced the chilled wine bottle. 

And what finally sent chills down Steve's spine was Stark made eye contact with him when he'd opened his sketchpad. Those soulful blue eyes bore into him as he brought the pencil to the paper. 

Steve found himself blushing under the attention and turned his artistic eye on another lovely couple that he had waited on that tonight. 

They were both young, in their mid to late 20s. Both looking stunning as they were dressed appropriately for the clientele of the restaurant. 

The brunette at the table looked beautiful in her red form fitted dress, her neckline clearly meant to draw attention. 

But Steve wasn't persuaded. 

Her hair framed her face perfectly, showing off her lovely face and button nose. 

Her blonde friend wore a black dress that was a touch more modest but just as form fitting. She had a pleasant yellow colored shawl draped over the back of her chair. 

Her hair was lightly gelled away from her face, showing off her sharp cheekbones and petite nose. 

Their eyes rarely moved away from one another so Steve was getting beautiful, but distorted glimpses, of their level of intimacy. 

"They've known each other for a very long time." 

Steve felt his spine stiffen as the words were whispered against his ear. 

If he were a lesser man, which he wasn't, he would have lashed or cried out. 

"And how do you know that?" Steve asked not turning toward's the voice. 

"Because little cupid," Stark moved into Steve's line of sight, taking a seat at the empty table next to the one Steve was sitting at. "you're not the only one."


End file.
